Champion of Rome
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: The Mark of Athena didn't happen. And Percy has been at the Roman Camp seven years. He has survived many deadly confrontations. He is married to Reyna. He is the second praetor of Rome. He was blessed by many gods and acted as their champion. But it came as at a price. He are is made disabled. He still fights but different. Now the Gods join the two camps. What will the Greeks do w
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped with Aspergers, Dyslexia, OCD, ADHD and a whole lot more so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Also when I come up with a story idea I can't stop myself from writing it down and posting it. I literally _can't_ sleep to I have written it down. So that is why there are so many stories.**

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Introduction**

The Mark of Athena didn't happen. And Percy has been at the Roman Camp seven years. He has survived many deadly confrontations. He is married to Reyna. He is the second praetor of Rome. He was blessed by many gods and acted as their champion. But it came as at a price. He are is made disabled. He still fights but different. How the Gods join the two camps. What will the Greeks do with the new Percy?...

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Percy loved his new life in Rome as a Roman. He made Praetor in one week of his arrival. And he got close to Reyna. But something wasn't right. But he soon learned what.

He may of started off with no memory but soon he gained it back. And remembered he caught Annabeth cheating on him. He didn't let her see him. He was going to confront her the next day but he was kidnapped by Hera.

He found life in Rome better then Camp Half-Blood. There was more training here and more of a life when you got older. If they wanted to stop fighting and live life without fearing monsters attacking.

He saved Thanatos his first week and got his blessing. Then he was captured by Tartarus and nearly was killed he found his way out but was hit by hellfire when he reached the exist. The last thing he remembered was Reyna's voice before he passed out from the excruciating pain.

When we woke up and was in Apollo's infirmary on Olympus, that should have told him how bad off he was. He was told the devastating news that he lost three of his four limbs. His right ear and eye too. With his left eye left blind. He had bad scaring on the face too.

He didn't think he had a future after that but he soon saw he could go on when several gods blessed him. They were Pluto, Proserpina, Apollo, Diana, Vesta, Mercury, Minerva, Bellona, Vulcan, Trivia and Janus.

He was adopted by Vesta, Apollo, Proserpina, Diana and Juno. All these blessings and adoptions made him more Roman then Greek now. He also called the gods by their Roman names now instead of Greek because it felt more natural now.

But what really surprised him and the others was that Lady Chaos came and told him he was going to be the most important leader of New Rome. That New Rome had ever seen. She was making him a God and Reyna immortal to be by his side.

Percy had been shocked by being granted Godhood but he accepted it. He soon became the God of Leadership, Comradeship, Duty, Resilience, Authority, Discipline, Loyalty, Weapons, Combat, Legions, Instincts, Perseverance, Bravery, Protection, Fairness, Justice, Time, Balance, Integrity, Waves, Tides, Lakes, Rivers, Currents, Grottoes, Beaches, Survival, Values, Unpredictability, Challenges, Heros, Quests and Goals.

With his domains being Heros and Quests he could stay at Camp Jupiter and help them without Ancient Laws getting in the way.

After his ceremony of Godhood Vulcan gave him a new arm that was made out of Adamantine and Imperial Gold. And was unbreakable with help of Trivia. Vulcan had also made him an ear that could hear for a couple of miles with him thinking about it.

His new eye could see for miles and miles depending on what he thought. He could see though anything, even invisibility spells. He could see concealed weapons and identify them through his eye. He could see if anyone was under spells, curses or charmspeak too. Which came in useful.

He had a special wheelchair made by Vulcan. It could hover and he could control it with his mind. Vulcan put all kinds of special features in it too so he could defend himself when he was in it.

He learnt to live as disabled. He could still fight on horseback. His father gave him a Pegasus called Stellamaria who was trained to help him. He had a special saddle to meet his needs.

He was given two automatons named Rajah and Morgana both acted like Reyna's but they also protected him too.

The people of New Rome learnt not to underestimate him when Octavian was stupid enough to dishonour him. With his prosthetic legs he beat Octavian quickly and showed he could still fight. He just couldn't wear the prosthetic legs all the time because they hurt his stumps.

With his relationship with Reyna it got to a point where he had a stronger connection with Reyna then he ever did with Annabeth. And he asked Reyna to marry him 3 years after he arrived at Camp. She said yes and they married within 6 months.

They lived in the Praetors house which was renovated to help Percy's condition. Both Percy and Reyna were chosen by the Gods to be permeant Praetors not that Octavian liked that. He continued to make trouble. Especially with changes Percy put forward.

He added the sixth, seventh and eighth cohorts. Which filled up quickly. As Percy was able to find Heros with ease. The legion now also has as cavalry now which Percy lead because he couldn't really fight on foot. They had also built temples and shrines for all the gods which Percy demanded they do. Percy was also the voice of the gods. Which made everyone jealous, especially Octavian.

As Percy was the new Pontifex Maximus. Which had _really _pissed off Octavian.

Percy did sometimes wonder how Camp Half-Blood was getting on. But he knew they were alright because he was sure the missing Praetor Jason Grace son of Jupiter was there taking charge.

Percy didn't even know if he ever wanted to go back. He was happy with his life here. But he knew that good things normally didn't last for him...

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope Everyone has a better 2020**

* * *

**Chapter .2. **

* * *

_Camp Jupiter_

* * *

Percy was happy with his life. Sure he could have his three limbs back but that just wasn't in the Fates for him.

He was teaching his friends. Which included Hazel Leveque daughter of Pluto, Frank Zhang son of Mars, Dakota Spears son of Bacchus, Pranjal son of Asclepius, Gwen May daughter of Trivia and Leila Nixon daughter of Ceres, some advanced combat tactics, from his wheelchair when a flash off light appears in front of them.

They all bow but Percy, of course, seeing Lord Mercury. The Romans had more contact with the Gods the last few years then they ever did. And all the Gods claimed their children here and their legacy's. So attendance was up in Camp and the City. Thanks to Percy.

"Perce!" Mercury says

"Lord Mercury", Percy replies smiling with his scared lips

His robotic eye swirling around his other eye was grey now and didn't really move.

"What have WE told you about the titles?" Mercury asks him with a mock stern look.  
"Not to use them. Because of everything I have done", Percy replies

"And…?" Mercury starts

"And now that I'm a God too I don't need to use them", Percy replies with a smile

"Good. Now we need to talk with Praetor Reyna", Mercury tells him  
"Official business then? And grave?" Percy asks grimly

"I am afraid so", Mercury replies

"Friends we will meet later", Percy tells his group  
"Of course. Just send for us if you need us", Frank says with a nod

Frank would do anything for Percy. They were family through Poseidon. And Percy had made his confidence climb to he was not the same boy who arrived here. He was now a confident and proud Legionnaire for the famous Twelfth Legion. He would proudly go into battle with his friend and big brother figure.

Hazel would too gladly go into battle with her Big brother. Which is what she calls Percy in private. She was his second in command in the Legion Calvary on Arion. She was honoured when Percy chose her. As a daughter of Pluto people stayed away from her even in her previous Cohort.

Dakota, Gwen and Leila liked Percy because he didn't talk down to them for their parents or lake of being claimed. He also didn't decimated because they were the 5th and 4th Cohort.

For Pranjal he looked after Percy a lot because of Percy's disabilities. And because they were god friends and Percy believed that he could still he in the Legion. So he was the Healer in the 6th Cohort. One of the new ones. He got better at a sword too because of Percy.

Actually they had noticed over 7 years that Percy didn't treat anyone differently, well expect for Octavian and his followers. They _loved_ watching Octavian make a fool of himself when Percy took him on in words or with a weapon.

"We will see you later", Gwen says with a smile

"Thank you. Oh are you still keeping an eye on Octavian?" Percy asks

"We are. Still is trying to gather power. We will go check with our sources now", Hazel replies

"Good I will see you later", Percy replies

He moves his electronic wheelchair which was made out of Adamantine, Steel, Silver and Cosmic Dust. Thanks for him being a favour of the Gods and the fact the Lady Chaos gave them the materials.

"Follow my Uncle Mercury", Percy says cheekily

"Cheek in you young Gods", Mercury mutters with a smirk

They go through the Camp. Many of the Legionnaires bowing to Mercury or running away. Percy was sure he saw a couple of Octavian's lackeys also run.

'_Great the oversize turkey will come by soon', Percy thinks sarcastically _

They get to the Praetors Offices and Percy lead Mercury into the office. He sees Reyna behind her desk.

"Rey my love", Percy says to her

Reyna looks up smiling. Oh how she loved Percy. She had been attracted to him the second he entered Camp. She didn't know then he would become her Husband. But they DID have an instant connection. And it didn't change when he was captured and put in Tartarus. Or with his terrible injuries. So that bought them closer.

And him being made Praetor in _one week_ really impressed her and helped her out. Percy wasn't like the others that had been paired with her. He actually _shared_ the work. Even now as injured as he was it still did his fair share and _more_.

He also bought unity to Roman and to have them more at peace at the Gods was nice in Reyna's opinion and riots and protests about the gods had dropped in New Rome since Percy's arrival, his being blessed and being adopted.

She knew he was more Roman then he had been Greek. And surprisingly Neptune or Poseidon had been fine with that and changed Percy's parentage to Neptune. But Percy would always still have a _little _Greek in him.

Reyna looks passed Percy to see Lord Mercury smirking at her.  
"Lord Mercury", Reyna says getting up and bowing

"Come on you too!" Mercury exclaims throwing his arms in the air.

Reyna looks at Percy for answers.  
"He still is complaining on the formal titles and bowing", Percy replies to his wife

"It is protocol Lord Mercury for official visits. And I and I'm SURE Percy can sense you are here for important business", Reyna replies sitting down at a round table.

Percy goes to the table and pushes his wheelchair to beside her.

Mercury sighs, "We don't know how but Camp Half-Blood's borders are not secure anymore. Monsters are getting into Camp frequently and hurting many Campers as they are not as well changed as the Legion"

Percy and Reyna exchange looks.  
"How does this concern the Legion and Rome?" Percy asks

Percy still held some resentment for Camp Half-Blood. Between Annabeth cheating on him and them not coming for him in Tartarus well he didn't exactly like them. He knew his trip to Tartarus was in come of the Campers of Camp Half-Bloods Dreams. Morpheus and Apollo had confirmed that. As the Romans had the same and had sent rescue. A team of demigods lead by Reyna with Frank, Hazel, Dakota, Gwen, Leila, Michael Kahale (Who was a spy in Octavian's group), Pranjal a son of Asclepius, and a couple of others had all come for him.

So it was understandable that he wasn't feeling many could emotions for his first home. After all the Romans very rarely followed dream visions as they didn't get many. But they still did. So why hadn't Camp Half-Blood?

So what was causing this a the Greek Camp and what do the Gods want the Legion or Reyna and Percy to do.

"You Camp and City are heavily guarded. They also have a Boundary God and your Percy a God that can protect them. But they need lessons on discipline and order. So that they can survive. If you don't help them Apollo says they are doomed in a few generations", Mercury informs them

Percy and Reyna didn't know what to do. As the Legion really wouldn't like this and the Sente would definably not like this. And Octavian will be a nightmare.

"_Do it my children. This will be important in things to come", a female voice in their heads say_

Reyna and Percy look at each other they knew that voice was Lady Chaos and they couldn't really refuse her.

"I'll handle the Senate", Percy says with a sigh already getting a headache

"I will handle the Legion and _try_ to find accommodations", Reyna says

Mercury gives them a look of sympathy.

"When shall our dear _cousins_ arrive? And will Chiron be with them?" Percy asks

"One week and yes Chiron will be with them", Mercury replies

Percy and Reyna groan.

"Lupa will love this", Percy groans

Mercury smirks at them.

"You tell Lupa!" the say looking at each other and saying it at the same time.

Them both give each other looks before having a conversation with their eyes and turning on Mercury.

"You tell Lupa or I tell your father about what you did is Las Vegas last Spring!" Percy says to Mercury smirking evilly

Mercury looks at him in utter horror.

Who was worse Jupiter, his father, King of Olympus, who was a known hothead or Lupa, the Guardian of Rome, the She-Mother and Trainer of the Roman Heros, not to mention a Wolf Goddess!?...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated: 27th of January 2020**

* * *

**Chapter .3. **

* * *

_Camp Half-Blood_

* * *

It had been seven years since the Camp lost their most powerful demigod. Percy Jackson. But they gained a new power in Jason Grace but he just wasn't Percy. Even when they found out Jason was Roman after five years. That had started a large fight and the Camp wanted to march on the Romans but Jason couldn't remember _where_ his camp was. So they just had to live with the knowledge a Roman Camp was out there and probably had Percy.

That had them wondering if Percy remembered they? If he did why hadn't he come back?

Annabeth was frantic thinking about him in the enemy camp. What if they found out he was Greek? Had gone through her mind. But she hoped by them treating Jason good would bring them favour with the Roman Camp.

But they didn't even know where they are!

She did know it was all her fault for cheating on him but as long as the camp didn't find out and Percy didn't remember she knew things would be ok.

Now after seven years monsters were constantly attacking camp and the barriers were weakening. It wasn't safe here at Camp any longer.

Apollo had told them through Rachel that they needed to go to Camp Jupiter the Roman Camp. They would be able to help them with shelter, training and learning. They asked how they were meant to get all Camps there. And Apollo just said they would figure it out.

That was when a new demigod named Leo had come up with a ship with the help of the Hecate Cabin they could make enough room for everyone for a short time.

Annabeth didn't like the idea of leaving Camp Half-Blood behind but she had too admit it was too dangerous to stay.

"Annabeth there is a Councillor meeting!" Piper calls

"Coming", Annabeth says to her new Best Friend

She liked Piper she wasn't like the other Aphrodite girls. And the best part was she put Drew in her place.

Annabeth walks into the Big House and nearly all the Cabin Councillors were there. She looked at the Poseidon seat in sadness and determination she would get Percy back soon.

Jason sat in the Zeus seat, Demeter had Katie, Ares had Clarisse, Apollo had Will, Artemis had Thalia (Who had kicked Jason's ass for making her believe him dead), Hephaestus had Leo, Aphrodite had Piper, Hermes had Conner and Travis, Dionysus had Pollux, Hades had Nico, Iris had Butch, Hypnos had Clovis (Who was already asleep), Nemesis had Damien, Nike had Holly and Laurel, Hebe had Paolo Montes, Tyche had Chiara Benvenuti, and Hecate had Lou.

Chiron was at the head of the table ready to start the meeting.  
"Councillors Mr Valdez had some news", Chiron announces

"The Argo II is ready to sail!" Leo announces excitedly

"Are you sure?" Piper asks sceptically

"Of course I am!" Leo replies pouting

"Jason what should we expect from Camp Jupiter?" Chiron asks stopping the bickering between Leo and Piper

"Obviously the Legion is the biggest worry. But so is Terminus and maybe Lupa if she is close. But the other problem we have is getting people to listen too us. We just have to hope Reyna is still Praetor she is responsible and _can_ be reasoned with", Jason tells them

"Who is her parent again?" Nico asks

"Bellona. Roman Goddess of War and Destruction", Jason replies

"I can't wait to fight her", Clarisse comments smirking

"Don't test her Clarisse. She didn't get the job as Praetor for nothing", Jason warns

"We will see", Clarisse replies smirking

Jason sighs that will go do _so_ well.

"What should we expect at the worse?" Thalia asks

"Well the Legion could attack us outright and Reyna not being Praetor. If she was replaced by the Auger then we are in deep trouble", Jason replies remembering Octavian

"Auger?" Chiara asks

"Oracle", Jason replies, "Like Rachel"

"Is he that bad?" Piper asks

"Worse", Jason replies simply, "He is basically a corrupt politician"

"Where do you think Percy would be?" Annabeth asks

Everyone looked curiously at Jason for that answer.  
"If he is there he would be in one of the Cohorts. I can't tell you which one as it his decided by the right connections mainly. Since Percy didn't have anyone vouching for him. I would say he is in the 5th Cohort the lowest Cohort", Jason replies

"What is so bad about the 5th Cohort?" Piper asks

"It was the worst luck. And it basically is for those people that bullies call 'losers'", Jason replies

"Percy is not a loser!" Annabeth replies hotly

Jason raises his hands in a calm stance.  
"I never said he was. I was in the 5th Cohort and I made Praetor. So he will be fine", Jason replies calming her down.  
"I can't wait to see my best friend again", Grover comments, "Hopefully he will be ok"

"Yeh if Hera has given him back his memories", Thalia mutters

"And if the Romans haven't killed him for being a Greek", Nico mutters

"We will start packing up. We leave for California in one week. After we have packed and have a solid plan", Chiron decides

"Please Chiron can't we go sooner", Annabeth asks

"No child. We must be careful. I know your anxious to find Percy but we must excise caution", Chiron replies seriously

"Alright", Annabeth sighs

All she wanted was to see Percy. And hopefully he wouldn't remember her indiscretion. And hopefully he would he happy to see her…

* * *

_New Rome…Camp Jupiter_

* * *

Percy had a headache he had been arguing with the Senate for the past few days. They hated the fact that the Greeks were on their way. But they really _couldn't_ argue with the Gods and HIM.

His beloved Reyna had sorted out a Camp for them on one side of the Field of Mars. And was getting a rough idea about splitting the Greeks between the 8 Cohorts. As the Greeks didn't have as many as they did Percy and Reyna knew it should work out well.

Lupa had been angry to say the least. Percy and Reyna watched gleefully as Mercury was chased by a livid Lupa. That was definably worth the blackmail on him. Lupa told Percy and Reyna she wasn't looking forward to seeing Chiron again. Apparently he was too soft on his students for her taste. Which Percy had to agree on.

He made back to his house to get something for his headache and relax for his next bout of fighting with the senate. He wheeled himself into his living room to see Reyna had papers on the table.

"Took your work out of the office?" Percy asks his gorgeous wife

Reyna snorts, "I wanted some relaxation", she says gesturing to the wine glass  
"Dakota's brew?" Percy asks slipping his chair near the couch.

He then manoeuvres himself onto the couch and sighs in relief.

"Yes. I needed it. Do you want a glass?" Reyna asks

"Yes please. The Senate is still in an uproar", Percy reports taking the glass of wine and kissing Reyna on the lips

"Octavian?" Reyna asks

"Throwing a number 8 temper tantrum on our temper tantrum scale", Percy replies drily taking a sip of wine

Reyna snorts, "When should we expect the 10 on the scale?"

"A couple of days. He will do or say something stupid and I once again have to knock him down a couple of pegs", Percy replies knowingly taking any sip of wine

"He will _never_ learn", Reyna mutters going back to her papers

"Nup", Percy agrees

He looks at the papers she had in front of her. It looked like the Cohort numbers and training plans.  
"How is the paperwork for this mess coming?" Percy asks

Reyna sighs, "I think we might have a solution to the numbers to get into each Cohort"

"How many?" Percy asks having thought about it too.

"6 – 10 Demigods added to each of the 8 Cohorts", Reyna replies

"That would work. What about the 1st? I don't think they will be responsible", Percy tells her

"I know", Reyna groans, "But I want the Cohorts near even. If Octavian gets partially obnoxious you can deal with him in the arena"

"What a joy", Percy says sarcastically, "I am going to do that in a _maximum_ four days. That is a stretch for him. That's how long I give him too he goes to a scale 10 temper tantrum"

"I don't know why he keeps humiliating himself", Reyna replies

"He is THAT stupid. How did Apollo pick him as a Auger again?" Percy asks

"He inherited the position. Lord Apollo didn't have a choice. You should know as he complains about him constant too you when he visits", Reyna replies taking a sip of wine

"How could I forget? It is like Bacchus complaining about now getting wine", Percy replies, "But that is enjoyable since he is still an ass", Percy adds smirking

"Agreed", Reyna replies nodding

"More enjoyable when beating him at poker and he goes off to sulk", Percy adds drinking some wine

"When do you play poker again with the Gods?" Reyna asks

"A few days. I am glad for it. I will need to unwind. With Camp Half-Blood arriving in just days", Percy replies

Percy liked the friendly games of poker he gets to have with some of the Gods. His father, Reyna, Bacchus, Mercury, Apollo, Mars, Bellona, Minerva and sometimes Diana. As she _loved_ taking her brothers money. Sometimes Demigods joined in Dakota, Michael, Frank and Pranjal. Hazel, Leila and Gwen sometimes joined in too. And if they were in the mood for payback they invited Octavian who was crap at Poker but he had too much pride and wanted things out of the Gods too turn down an offer by the Gods.

"Would you invite Octavian?" Reyna teases

"Ha, ha very funny. Not this time. I want to _relax_. As it is the Greeks might join in", Percy replies making a face

"How are you coping with this?" Reyna asks putting her paperwork aside and giving him her pull attention.

Percy sighs, "As well as I can be. Seeing them again. Well _her_ again will be painful. But seeing my cousins I will look forward too unless they kill me for disappearing"

"And what about the other issue?" Reyna asks

"I AM worried they won't see me as a warrior anymore. BUT I know I don't need their opinions on my physical condition to fight. Any of them who says otherwise will face me in the arena. After Octavian", Percy replies smiling at her then pecking her lips with a kiss.

"That's want I want to hear", Reyna replies kissing him

"How are you coping with the _little_ issue that might come?" Percy asks softly

"Jason Grace is not my problem anymore. You're the love of my life and he is _nothing_ compared too you. And if he has a problem with that I will be the one facing him in the arena", Reyna replies firmly

"What about Leadership?" Percy asks

"He has no rights as Praetor anymore. Or a Centurion. So he is just another Legionnaire", Reyna replies firmly

"Wow a two rank demotion. Ouch that will hurt", Percy replies

Reyna shrugs, "He didn't come back to Rome after the first year. He MUST have his memory back to be leading the Greeks here. So as far as I am concerned he resigned his commission. He is lucky I don't put him on Probatio. But if he complains I WILL do that"

Percy chuckles, "That is far. My Lioness showing her claws"

"How would you like to _feel_ those claws?" Reyna purrs

"I like the way you think"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**

**Please check out the different version of thus where Percy has a Harem**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note 18/2/2020: Today is the 6th Anniversary of my Nan's passing. I dedicate this to her. Love you Nan always.**

* * *

**Chapter .4. **

* * *

_A Few Days Later…_

* * *

It had been a very busy few days for Percy and Reyna. Still coming up with arrangements for the Greeks.

They had been told by Mercury that the Greeks would be arriving _today_. Yes today. Which had people stressed.

Percy and Reyna had decided that Reyna would greet the Greeks and take them into the City. But Percy would be dealing with the Senate.

Which was what was happening now.

At the moment Octavian was throwing a huge temper tantrum about the Greeks coming today and how the Gods 'didn't' say they could live here.

Percy thought Octavian looked like a raving lunatic. He got more out of hand as they had heard that a ship had appeared near New Rome and had landed just minutes ago.

"The Greeks will murder our people and cause chaos to the 12th Legion and New Rome!" Octavian rants

Percy rolls his eyes and leans forward in his wheelchair.

"At the moment the only one causing chaos here is YOU", Percy tells the Augur

"I am SAVING New Rome! Greeks are a plague. And a BAD omen just like you a bastard son of Neptune and the useless Goddesses Vastra and Diana…", Octavian starts

Percy's eyes darken and he growls.

"What did you just say?"

* * *

_Argo II…_

* * *

Jason was nervous they were approaching Camp Jupiter. After all these years he was coming back. He didn't know what to expect like he told everyone. He just prayed to the Gods that Reyna was still in charge and that she could be reasoned with.

"Are you ok?" Piper asks her boyfriend

Jason sighs, "Just worried. Camp Jupiter is _nothing_ like Camp Half-Blood. We might even be shot out of the sky"

"Piper can help smooth things over with her Charmspeak", Annabeth comments

"I don't know if that would be enough", Jason states

"We are approaching the place you told us about", Leo announces

"Everyone listen up!" Jason calls

Many turn to him. And so does Chiron.

"Now that we are approaching New Rome. DON'T have your weapons drawn. DON'T provoke them. And don't disrespect the Praetors! The Praetors are the leaders of the Legion. And just ONE word from them and the legion will attack. Also be respectful too the Senate if we are taken to them. We WILL now be flying a white flag", Jason tells them

"Do you think Percy will be here?" Nico asks

"Since I appeared at your Camp. It is only logical that Percy is here in New Rome. But I will _not_ make promises", Jason tells them all, "Now Myself, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Grover, Will, Conner, Travis, Katie, Leo, Clarisse, Piper and Chiron will come out first"

"Everyone behave and be cautious", Chiron adds

"Up ahead!" someone shouts

Jason looks and sees Camp Jupiter in ALL its glory. The Walls around the Camp he realised just looking at it from this distance. That the Camp looked _bigger_.

"Wow is that New Rome?" Annabeth asks pointing at the side of Camp Jupiter that was New Rome

"Yes it is. We must be cautious now", Jason states

Jason helps direct Leo to a safe landing space. He sees Cohorts already lined up ready to defend the Camp against them. But he was surprised there were only two Cohorts waiting for them. And that there was no panic.

Jason directs them to the Fields of Mars. He sees a couple of Legionaries waving at them. Jason realises they were directing them where to land.

"Follow their directions!" Jason orders

Leo follows the directions to a large area that had nobody in the way of them. As they land the Cohorts had lined up. Watching them wearily.

Jason takes a deep breath as he and the others walk off the Argo. He holds out his hands to show the Legion he didn't mean any harm.

"We come in peace", Leo states

Jason and several others glare at Leo for his words before Jason sighs.

"I am Jason Grace son of Jupiter! Those with me do not pose any harm to New Rome. I ask to speak to the Praetors. And I say that these demigods are not Roman but Gr…", Jason starts

"Greek demigods", a voice finishes

All eyes turn to a woman. She had black eyes and hair. She was wearing a purple shirt and black pants with simple armour. She eyed them with a blank expression. She had two dog Automatons next to her.

"Jason Grace", the woman states

"Reyna! Are you still Praetor?" Jason asks

"I am still Praetor", she confirms

He couldn't believe it. Reyna was STILL here. And still Praetor! This was better then he could have hoped.

Annabeth looked at Reyna. A girl she had heard all about from Jason. Reyna looked _familiar_ to her. Where had she seen this woman before? This woman also held an air of authority.

"Greeks I am Senior Praetor Reyna Ramirez-Arellano. Daughter of Bellona. Who do I address?" Reyna asks

Reyna looks at the group she could pick most of their names. Expect for two of them. Percy had told her so much she could name them.

"I am Chiron. Trainer of Heros", Chiron replies, "It is a honour Praetor", says bowing to her

"I am Conner…"

"And I am Travis. We are…"

"Sons of Hermes"

"I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite", Piper says nervously

"I am the amazing Leo Valdez the creator of the Argo II and son of Hephaestus", Leo states proudly

"I am Grover Underwood. Lord of the Wild", Grover states nervously

"I am Katie Gardner, Daughter of Demeter", Katie says

"I am Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares", Clarisse states sizing Reyna up.

Reyna just looks at her calmly with a mask of steel.

"I am Will Solace, Son of Apollo", Will says

"I am Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, Ghost King", Nico states

"I am Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant and Hunter of Artemis", Thalia says

"I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena", Annabeth states looking for any sign of Percy.

"I guess I should welcome you all to New Rome. I take it the rest of Camp Half-Blood are in this ship?" Reyna asks

That shocked them. How did she know about Camp Half-Blood.

"How do you know about Camp Half-Blood?" Annabeth asks suspiciously

"The Gods told us about your coming", Reyna replies

"The _Gods_ spoke to you?" Jason asks shocked.  
"You will be surprised by the changes here Jason. Now Cohorts stand down and go back too your duties", Reyna orders

The Cohorts salute and leave with only a couple of people staying.

"These are Gwen May daughter of Trivia, Centurion Dakota Spears son of Bacchus, Frank Lang son of Mars and legacy of Poseidon and Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto", Reyna says introducing the four with her

Nico's eyes widen at Hazel. He had a sister?

"Your my sister", Nico states

"State the obvious. Yes I am", Hazel replies with a soft smile

"Dad never told me", Nico says frowning

"I am a unique case", Hazel replies cryptically.

"Unique case?" Annabeth asks curiously

"Yes. And that is all I'm saying", Hazel replies

The Greek Demigods wondered what that could possibly mean.

"Now we have made accommodations for all of you…", Reyna starts  
"How could you set this up so quickly?" Thalia asks

"We are Romans", Reyna replies simply shrugging, "You have temporary Barracks made for all off you. But you WILL be sorted into one of eight cohorts"

"8? But there is only 5!" Jason starts

"Times change. And we needed to make more room. We also have a cavalry", Reyna tells them

"Reyna the Greeks will are not used to this. You will need to take it easy on them", Jason tells her

"Greeks will NOT he getting special treatment Grace. We have Greeks HERE already. And they get along just fine", Reyna tells them to their shock

The Greeks were surprised by that. But Jason more so.

"You have Greeks here in the legion?" Jason asks

"Yes Greek Demigods. But mainly Greek Legacies", Reyna replies, "As they have no place to go"

Annabeth couldn't wait any longer.

"Is Percy Jackson here?" Annabeth asks

Before Reyna could answer a girl runs up.

"Praetor! Octavian did it again!' the girl says

Reyna sighs, "What _exactly_ did he do Ida? Remember you have to be specific when it comes to Octavian"  
"He insulted Lord Neptune, Lady Vastra and Lady Diana in front of the Senate and Senior Praetor…", Ida says  
Reyna swears, "He has a death wish"

"Well he isn't that smart", Frank comments

"And he has done this many, many times", Gwen says

"But he DID last longer then we predicted", Hazel comments

"Just", Frank mutters

"Praetor Jackson has challenged him to a Dual of Honour in the Colosseum!" Ida replies

"When?" Reyna asks as the Greeks shared happy looks hearing the name 'Jackson'

"1 hour. Word is spreading and people are flocking to the Colosseum. Senior Praetor Jackson wanted me to tell you he has everything under control", Ida replies

"I am sure he does. But I will come anyway. So will the Greeks. Run ahead and tell Percy we are on our way", Reyna tells the girl

"Yes Praetor", Ida replies saluting and running away

"Percy is Praetor?" Annabeth asks

"Yes. And would all off you like to come and watch the Dual of Honour?" Reyna asks them

"We would love too Praetor. As Perseus is loved by all of us", Chiron replies

"Then gather everyone and I will show you the way", Reyna replies

They gather everyone and Reyna, Frank, Hazel and Gwen lead them through New Rome. The Greeks marvelled at the City. Annabeth loved the architecture. And she couldn't believe she will see Percy soon.

They see children running around laughing freely. Adults smiled and everyone seemed so relaxed. But they heard people saying how Octavian _again_ has pissed off their Senior Praetor and was about to be made a fool off.

But one thing the Greeks wouldn't figure out was why people were saying is Praetor Jackson was up too it.

They see a version of a Colosseum like the one that was in Italy. Reyna leads them into it. And they see it was already half full. Everyone was chatting excitedly.

Reyna tells them where to sit but invites the Leaders of the Greeks to the Praetors box. Reyna takes one of two seats. With Frank and Hazel also sitting with them.

"So Octavian does this regularly?" Jason asks having heard people saying Octavian was going to get his ass kicked again.

"Often. He _hates_ Percy with a passion", Reyna replies

"Why?" Nico asks

"Because Percy has the favour of the Gods _and_ the people of New Rome and the 12th Legion. As he has given us a closer tie with the Gods", Reyna replies, "Octavian still have _some_ followers though"

"How is this fight different? We heard people saying 'if Praetor Jackson is up to this'", Thalia asks

"Well that will be revealed in time. Anyway it is about to start", Reyna replies nodding towards Lupa in her Human form

"Demigods! This fight today is a Duel of Honour. Senior Praetor Perseus Jackson has demanded this dual for Augur Octavian's comments in the Senate. Rules are simple. First one knocked unconscious or a death blow withheld wins! I now present Augur Octavian! Centurion of the First Cohort with 12 years of Service to the Legion!" Lupa announces

A man in heavy armour comes out to a little bit of cheering. They could see he was already sweating and nervous.

"Look at him. He is in heavy armour. Is he crazy?" Thalia asks

"That is debatable", Hazel mutters

"He looks like he is going to puke. Pathetic", Clarisse states

"And the challenger Senior Praetor Perseus Jackson with 7 years of Service to the Legion….!" Lupa yells

The cheering was much louder then Octavian's. They see a man only dressed in light armour limp out. The Greeks gasp seeing him.

His black hair was still unruly. He had grown a few inches. But what shocked them was the horrible scarring on his face. Like it had been burnt. One of his eyes looked robotic and the other was nearly white.

As he limped to the centre his face look was hard as steel.

"What happened too him?" Annabeth asks horrified at Percy's appearance.

"That is his story to tell", Reyna replies simply

She knew they couldn't tell he was wearing prosthetics legs and one arm. As they were covered up. She looked at the Greeks and saw their shock. She studied them and saw a few looked sick at Percy's scars including Annabeth and Jason which made her furious.

"Praetor Jackson, Augur Octavian you know the rules. Do you accept this? Do either of you bow out?" Lupa asks them

"Never Lady Lupa", Percy replies glaring at Octavian

"I won't either", Octavian stutters out

"Weapons?" Lupa asks them

Percy pulls out twin dual swords and twirls them around. And Octavian pulls out one sword.

"Then let the fight BEGIN!"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update: 25/04/2020**

**This update is for all veterans out there this ANZAC day. I salute you all for Courage, Honour and Sacrifice. I salute proudly to those her died in ALL wars.**

**Pop I salute and remember you day. Thanks for fighting in Korea. Love you with all my heart. sending it too heaven were you are hopefully happy.**

* * *

**Chapter .5. **

* * *

"Then let the fight begin!" Lupa booms

The Greeks watch as Percy circles around Octavian. They saw Percy's limp and wondered if he was injured.

Thalia looked at her cousin. She still thought him her cousin and honorary brother. She saw the scars and didn't care. He was still the same she was sure off that. No matter how many scars he had he still was her cousin/brother. Her _idiot, _kelp-head of a cousin.

Nico looked at his cousin like Thalia, Percy's scars didn't bother him. It didn't change who Percy was or is. He was still a big brother like figure to him. As Percy had filled the hole Biana's death had left. Even though he had been missing for seven years. So he cheers when Percy gets first blood.

Clarisse didn't care also about Percy's appearance as it just showed he was a warrior and he obviously didn't care what he looked like. And he could still fight so she didn't see a problem.

Katie, Travis, Conner, Chris, Will, Kayla all didn't care about Percy's scars. They knew he was still their friend and they were still his. A few scars weren't going to change that.

To Grover the scars did make him nervous. But Percy was still his best friend. And he hoped that hadn't changed. But he couldn't help but think about just how much Percy had changed.

Piper, and Leo weren't going to judge. But the scars did make them uneasy. And the way he moved like a predator was also unnerving to them.

Jason stared at Jackson. He was not as he expected. He expected a legend. He couldn't see the man that some off the Greeks told him about. And the way all off Rome was cheering Jackson on unnerved him. It showed that Jackson was a popular Praetor. He didn't know how he felt about that.

Annabeth looked horrified at Percy's scars. What happened too him? He was so different. She could also see Percy acted like a Predator stalking his prey.

Chiron looked sadly at Percy. That boy no man had been through too much. But he was proud off what Percy had become. He was showing restraint at the moment that Chiron could be sure off. And he saw how loved Percy was by the people. Everyone was cheering him on. Chiron was looking forward to talking with Percy again.

"Ok Octavian we will go through the lessons again and see if you can retain them _THIS_ time", Percy states as he just knocks Octavian's sword away like it was a fly.

"Number One when your in a dual off honour _never_ where heavily armour. Actually when you battle me don't wear it. Wear something light", Percy replies knocking Octavian over as he tried to get his balance.

Everyone laughed.

"Number Two also be on the defensive and have eyes everywhere even the back off your head", Percy states smacking him on the butt with the flat off his sword.

Everyone was roaring in laughter.

"Number Three I suggest you keep a good grip on your weapon", Percy states knocking the sword out of Octavian's hand.

Everyone was in gales off laughter. Reyna was smirking.

"Number Four I suggest some more sword lessons. How on earth did you qualify for the First Cohort again?" Percy states standing on the hand crashing it as it was reaching for a sword.

Octavian yelps in pain. As everyone roars in laughter.

"Number Five I suggest you refrain from insulting Gods. You don't know what you might be turned into", Percy states breaking Octavian's nose with his sword.

Octavian was whimpering now.

"Oh and Number Six you MUST stop pissing me off if you want to live", Percy informs him knocking Octavian on the top off his head with the hilt off his sword.

Octavian crashes onto the ground with a thud.

Everyone was roaring with laughter and cheering loudly wildly.

"Winner is Senior Praetor Perseus Jackson!" Lupa roars

"Can _someone_ take this idiot to the infirmary? And try not to knock any more brain cells out off him. I don't think he can survive being any more stupid", Percy asks causally

Laughter again comes from everyone except a few people. Who rush to the down Augur.

"He played with his food again", Gwen says with a sigh

The Greeks all look at her in shock.

Frank snorts, "Can you blame him?"

"Why would he do that?" Annabeth asks, "Did he have to be so brutal?"

"He was giving a lesson Daughter of Athena. That is the only reason the fight even lasted over 2 minutes", Reyna replies getting up

"And he was sending a message", Dakota adds

"A message?" Nico asks

"There are those here that will do things against the Gods and think they can get away with anything. Perseus just showed them the punishment. IT wasn't the physical punishment. But the humiliation punishment. Some will take this display and learn from it and some will not", Reyna replies, "Follow me"

They get up to follow her.  
"And one that won't learn will be Octavian. He is THAT thick and stupid", Hazel replies

"And he is a terrible swordsman", Dakota adds

"Why can't you kick him out of the Legion then?" Will asks confused.

"We can't. He is the Augur", Reyna replies rolling her eyes.  
"Augur?" Katie asks

"Seer. Chosen by Apollo. As Octavian is a descendant of Apollo. But even Apollo is regretting that. But he can't take it back", Reyna replies with a sigh

They make their way to a building that was connected to the Colosseum.

"Octavian spends his days ripping stuff teddies apart to see the future. He actually WANTED to restate using REAL people", Gwen tells them

All the Greeks look disturbed by that. As they enter a building.

They see Percy talking to a man and a girl.

"You really did a number on Octavian again", the girl says

"Of course Leila it is better then the Gods doing it", Percy replies

"Oh Praetor lets get your out off those", the man says

The Greeks see a Wheelchair close to Percy. Percy heaves himself into it. Basically collapsing into it.

"It was a great display Praetor", the man says as he raised Percy's pants.

The Greeks gasp seeing two prosthetic legs. Percy looks up at their gasps and rolls his eyes.

"Take a picture it will last longer", Percy jokes with a small smile.

"Percy?" Thalia asks

"Percy?" Nico asks

"Hey Pinecone Face, Death Breath. You both look well", Percy states

Thalia grins hearing the nickname again. And both she and Nico pounce on Percy. Who grunts but hugs them with both his flesh hand and his prosthetic.

"Don't even do that again!" Thalia yells slapping his head.

"Technically it wasn't my choice to come here. It was actually Juno's. Who knew how it would turn ok?" Percy asks rhetorically

Percy sighs when his prosthetics were off his lower legs.

"Thank Pranjal", Percy says to the man

"Are they still rubbing?" Pranjal asks

"Yes. But I don't think it can get any better", Percy replies, "By the way this is Pranjal son of Asclepius and Leila daughter of Ceres"

"Jackson you look great", Clarisse says

She gets growls from the Romans but Percy puts his hand up.

"That is her being nice. Good to see you too Clarisse my friend", Percy replies offering his hand.

Clarisse takes it squeezing it hard. She was surprised he didn't wince just squeezed her HARD.

"Some grip Jackson", she says as they parted.

"Thanks. I have had to train a lot. And before you ask that _wasn't_ the prosthetic one", Percy tells them

"Your arm too?" Annabeth asks faintly

Percy raises his eyebrow at her.

"Yes. I lost both legs, my arm, one ear and one eye. The ear and eye are robotic. Made by Vulcan", Percy replies smiling, "The eye and ear comes in handy"

He moves his wheelchair to face them.

"Hey Grover", Percy says to his Satyr friend.

"Hey yourself man. We were worried", Grover replies

"Blame the trip on Juno. Then I decided to stay", Percy replies

"Come lets go to the Praetor house. I mean the Councillors and Chiron", Reyna suggests, "Centurions Spears, Zhang, Levesque, Dixon take the Greeks to their barracks", Reyna orders

"Yes Praetor", Dakota, Frank, Hazel and Leila reply and gestures to them to follow.

"Come on", Percy says to everyone starting to wheel himself out of the room.

The Greeks all see the Romans clap at him or talk to him ask him how he is going or for advice and so on.

"Percy my boy you have done well here. You are well respected", Chiron states

"Thanks and it wasn't easy gaining respect. I had to work hard to gain it", Percy replies as they enter Camp Jupiter.

Percy looks at the three faces he didn't recognise.

"So I am guessing you are Jason Grace son of Jupiter and brother to Thalia?" Percy asks looking at Jason

"Yes. How did you know?" Jason asks

"I am good at reading people. And you look like Thalia and Jupiter so that was a give away", Percy states smirking

He loved it when people underestimate him.

"You I guess are a daughter of Aphrodite", Percy states looking at Piper.

"Yes I am Piper McLean. Head of the Aphrodite Cabin", Piper replies nervously

"Good on you. I can see the same spirit of Silena in you. She was a warrior too. Only one off few Aphrodite Children Warriors in many, many years", Percy tells her smiling warmly

"Thank you", Piper says blushing.

She felt honoured. Not many thought she was a warrior. And here was the legionary Perseus Jackson telling her she was a warrior.

"And you are a son of Hephaestus. You have the aura like your brother Charlie Beckendorf about you", Percy states to their surprise.

"Yep that is me! But nobody compared me to Beckendorf really. I am Leo Valdez. Head of the Hephaestus Cabin", Leo says proudly with flames in his hands.  
"Huh. Beckendorf could do that too. I hope you know how rare that is for the same generation", Percy tells him

The Greeks wondered where he got all his information from.

"I know it is rare. Don't know why Dad gave me them", Leo replies with a shrug

"I am sure in time it will", Percy replies

They get to a big house. Kind of like what the Greeks had but more Roman Style.

"This is the Praetor House. It holds Reyna's office and Mine", Percy tells them leading them in.

"That's if we aren't in Senate meetings or training", Reyna adds

"So go into the living room and I'll be back with drinks", Percy says wheeling himself away.  
"I'll got and change", Reyna states leaving too.

The Greeks nervously sit down in the room. It was decorated personally.

"How could this happen to Percy? How can he live like that?" Annabeth whispers

"Don't judge Annabeth", Chiron scolds.  
"Yeah Annabeth. He is still the same Percy", Nico replies glaring at Annabeth

Jason looked like he agreed with Annabeth.

"He shouldn't be Praetor", Jason mutters

"WHAT did you say?" Thalia growls at her brother.

"Nothing", Jason lies.

Percy comes back in with food on his lap with Reyna following with the drinks. They hand them out everyone smiling taking them but Annabeth and Jason.

"Here we go. I haven't welcomed you yet. So I welcome you all to Camp Jupiter and New Rome", Percy tells them formally

"Thank you Praetor Jackson", Chiron replies his eyes twinkling.

"It is Senior Praetor Jackson with a whole lot off other titles you don't need to know at the moment. Trust me on that", Percy replies grinning.

"You have a different aura about you Perseus", Chiron states

"And a different scent", Grover adds

"That can be explained later. But lets just say my last 7 years have really been interesting", Percy replies smirking

Reyna snorts, "Interesting you say? While you were running here you had to battle the gorgons Stheno and Euryale as they wanted revenge for Medusa's death. You carry Juno who was in disguise across the River Tiber as they were chasing you. You lost your Achilles Heal. Outsmarted Phineas. Meet a Harpy Oracle and my Sister and in the end helping her to reclaim the Amazon Throne. Then you saved Letus, battled the Giant Polybotes with only Terminus as backup. ALL in your first week here without your memories. Returned the Fifth Cohorts missing Eagle Standard. Found and bought back tones of Imperial Gold which is a rare metal. _And_ made Praetor all in ONE week. And that is only THAT week"

Everyone looks wide eyed at Percy.

"Ok I think we have missed a lot", Thalia says slowly

"Trust me it wasn't that exciting", Percy replies drinking his drink trying not to flinch thinking off Tartarus.

"Sure…What also have you done Prissy?" Clarisse asks

Reyna takes Percy's flesh hand.

"That story is for another day. I just help train now, argue with the Senate, have words and arguing and sometimes knocking Octavian off his pedestal and outsmarting him. Actually that happens on a regular basis. Octavian is not very smart or good with weapons. And I help the Gods when needed", Percy says changing the subject.

Reyna was the only one in this room that knew he was a God and all his titles.

"And you see the Gods regularly", Reyna points out

"You do?" Piper asks shocked

"I do. Actually we play poker every month", Percy says casually

All the Greeks jaws drop.

"Actually isn't then a game tonight?" Reyna asks raising an eyebrow

Percy looks sheepish, "Might have forgot that"

Reyna looks at him with was it mirth in her eyes?

"Come on Rey I have been fighting the Senate and Octavian for days. Something was bound to slip through", Percy defends himself.

Reyna laughs, "They will pout saying you forgot them"

"No they won't they were probably laughing their asses off watching me give Octavian _another_ 'lesson'", Percy says using air quotes.

The Greeks couldn't believe how casually Percy and Reyna were talking about the Gods and not getting killed.

"We did. But how can you forget me? I am just awesome", a voice asks

Everyone turns to the man in the doorway that everyone saw was Apollo. Percy didn't even appear surprised.

"Quite easily when I am fighting your delusional descendants", Percy retorts

The Greeks wince expecting Apollo to kill Percy. But Apollo just bursts out laughing which is joined by Percy and Reyna.

"If they could see their faces", Percy snickers

"I think we broke them", Apollo snickers

"Umm Lord Apollo aren't you angry?" Katie asks nervously

"I am far from angry. That little brat is a pain in my ass. I have gladly given Perseus permission to do what he likes with him. I can't believe I made him Augur. But Dia did warn me", Apollo says

"DON'T CALL ME DIA! AND YES I DID WARN YOU!" a voice in the next room yells.

Thalia's eyes widen.

"Is that…?" Thalia starts

"Come see my poker buddies", Percy offers smirking, this was going to be good.

They slowly follow him and Apollo into a room with a poker table and several people gathered around. They see those they have meet being Frank, Dakota, Pranjal, Hazel, Gwen, Lelia, Ida and six others.

"You know Senior Centurion Frank Zhang of the Sixth Cohort son of Mars, Legacy of Poseidon. Senior Centurion Hazel Levesque of the Calvary Cohort daughter of Pluto. Senior Centurion Dakota Spear of the Fifth Cohort son of Bacchus. Senior Centurion Gwendolyn also known as Gwen of the Fifth Cohort daughter of Trivia. Lelia Dixon Senior Centurion of the Fourth Cohort daughter of Ceres. Michael Kahale of the Senior First Cohort son of Venus. Ida Jones Junior Centurion of the Second Cohort, legacy of Luna. Jasper and Jasmine son and legacy's of Athena Senior Centurions of the Seventh Cohort. Vanessa legacy of Nemesis and BJ legacy of Hephaestus Centurions of the Eighth Cohorts.

But it was the others that got their jaws dropping.

Seating at the table was Bacchus/Dionysus, Diana/Artemis, Mercury/Hermes, Mars/Ares, Vulcan/Hephaestus, Minerva/Athena, Bellona, Neptune/Poseidon and Pluto/Hades.

"Jupiter sends his apologies", Minerva tells them

"That is because he is a sore loser", Pluto mutters rolling his eyes.

"He is sulking like a two year old", Neptune states smirking with amusement.

"He did lose a lot", Vulcan states

"He is still a being a wuss about it. Hey Short-Pint", Mars says to Clarisse at the end.

"He lost 657 Denarii, 100 Drachmas, he lost the note that said compliment your siblings, a free pass for Bacchus to have wine for a month and a date with a really, _really_ hot, and cute blonde", Mercury replies smirking

"To be fair the blonde was hot", Apollo defends  
"Your a pig", Diana states

"And he lost too his brothers, sons and daughters", Frank says putting his input in before Apollo and Diana could start a fight.

Diana rolls her eyes, "ALL men are such babies"

"Hey I am all man!" Apollo retorts

"Yeah a man that…", Diana starts

"Here they go again", Bacchus mutters

"Ten Denarii on Diana", Bellona says

"Ten Denarii on Apollo", Mercury replies shrugging.

"Greeks meet my poker buddies!"

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
